Winx
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: Bloom is a girl who was an outcast her whole life. Then she's taken to a magical school for fairies! Yet being an adopted orphan and NOT a princess is an instant low status. But being the oddball can have its perks, such as choosing your friends freely, even if they are witches! Maybe Bloom could be the one to break a few magical barriers... or destroy all realities as we know it.
1. Curse of a New Student-I

"You pathetic plebeian!"

Well… that's something I was never called. Here I am, being confronted by a senior princess and her posse of mere heiresses. It wasn't like I 'ruined' her dress on purpose. Matter of fact, _she_ ran into _me_!

But, of course, a lowly 'plebeian' has no say on the matter.

"Look, for the last time, it was an _accident_." I reason for the nth time, and you can barely see the stain. It was mayonnaise, and her dress is the same color anyhow. Rather than spit metaphorical fires at me, she should clean off the microscopic speck before it sets in. But that would have been the smart and commonsensical thing to do. This pompous pampered priss never had to think for herself.

 _Poor thing…_

"There is no excuse for this horrid crime you committed upon me!" The raging harpy stands widespread before me, her manicured nails starting to look like cat-claws. "I demand compensation, otherwise~" She snaps her fingers and a flicker of light comes to life between her fingertips. "I shall exact rightful penalty!"

'Rightful penalty'? Goodness, her brain really is a cluster of cream puffs.

"I committed _nothing_!" I heatedly argue, "If nothing else, I improved on your look. Now people will have something to distract them from your _face_."

That has done it, and I know it is the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry but I just could not resist. I've been playing the meek mouse for the last few days since I have been forced to attend this mystical academy for magically gifted girls. I mean, _**fairies**_. I _needed_ to vent somehow.

As Princess Hothead hisses and is preparing to pounce, I have to ask myself, _'Bloom, how did you get into this?'_

And I hate the answer more and more…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **Winx Club**_ **has been a guilty pleasure kind of a show for me… at least the first three seasons (I'll always HATE what they did to my OTP, Riven and Musa). Either way, it holds a special place in my nostalgic heart. But I've always wondered how I would write it differently - not necessarily better, but differently.**

 **One thing, I always wondered how the story would be if the Winx Girls didn't become friends right off the bat. As in, what would happen if that friendship would have to work from the ground up. What if some of the girls didn't even like each other in the beginning?**

 **Another thing, what would it be like if the girls' personality have a bit more (or a lot more) beyond their character tropes? These are questions I'm willing to answer and see where it goes.**

 **So I hope I could entertain those who also has a warm spot for this series (up until the third season, at least).**


	2. Curse of a New Student-II

**One week prior…**

"Bloom! Time to get up sweetie!"

A ruffle of fiery red hair grunts and hides under the blankets. The unwilling bundle bunches up even more as the door opens and a tanned woman marches to the bed of her wayward daughter.

"Bloom Bellanore Bixby, you get up this instant young lady!" The woman demands with commanding hands on her authoritative hips.

The blanket bundle groans. "It's still summer break…" The muffled voice protests.

"Even still, school is two weeks away and we have yet to shop for the new semester!"

"Can't it wait for ten more minutes… or twenty?" The redhead is not giving up so easily.

"No, right now." The mother finalizes as she heads for the door. "You have five minutes to come for breakfast, otherwise you will be left with one of your father's health shakes."

She receives a grumble in response, but by the tightened clench on the pillows, she knows she has to pull out the big guns. "Very well," she sighs, "if you refuse to cooperate, you have forced my hand." She turns to the door, "Liam! Levi!"

"No!" Bloom hollers as she shoots up.

Her mother smiles pleasantly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

As her mother leaves the room, Bloom groans and falls back on her mattress. "You're evil…"

"I'm a mom, dear – big difference!" Her mother calls back.

* * *

Bloom sloppily enters the kitchen and slumps down into the chair. "Mornin'..." She slurs.

"Good morning, dearest sister." Says one tween boy with fiery orange hair.

"You look like you've tumbled down a mountain." Taunts another identical boy.

"Zip it, pests." Bloom grouses.

Their mother giggles. "Good morning, Sleepy Head!" The woman sets down a stack of blueberry waffles with freshly squeezed orange juice. "Eat up and stock up on some much needed energy deary, we will be shopping for the majority of the day."

"All for just the new school year?" Bloom whines, "Why can't I just use my stuff from last year?"

Her mother sighs, "Bloom," she begins patiently, "you give this argument every year, and I give the same answer every year: it's good to start fresh. Besides, most of your supplies have become worse for wear, ergo getting new supplies is strictly mandatory."

Bloom sighs in utter defeat. "Fine." She ignores her brothers snickering.

"It's always best to call it quits when your mom's so stubborn, Sweetie Cakes." A middle aged, blond-haired man saunters in. "There's no hope of winning against her."

"Mike!" The woman admonishes.

But the man, Mike, merely laughs as he went to sweetly kiss his wife. "Vanessa~"

Bloom rolls her eyes, albeit good-naturedly. Seeing as she lost the battle _and_ the war in under an hour, she feels it is best that she partakes in her wholesome breakfast as a well-deserved consolation prize.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I have been at war on whether or not I should give Bloom brothers – at least adoptive brothers. I like the idea of Vanessa being unable to have kids (otherwise she would've had biological kids during the time she raised Bloom), so if Bloom were to have younger siblings they would be adopted too. I decided to give it a go, and I'm picturing them to be similar in personality with the Hitachiin Twins from Ouran (I love them).**

 **Anyway, here's to another successful weekly upload, and I feel confident that I'll upload more for next week.**


	3. Curse of a New Student-III

The drive to the mall is uneventful and smooth. Bloom stares aimlessly out the window as she plays with the small strands of her fiery hair. Her mother, Vanessa, is driving while humming a random pop song on the radio. A song that's overrated and grates her nerves. If it was her father driving, then she would've been hearing sports, which is also annoying but more merciful. Unfortunately her father has work every weekday to "bring home the bread and bacon". And the twins were lucky to meet with some friends.

Those twerpy brothers of hers never have to suffer via shopping spree like she does; has to be a setback of being the only daughter.

As they drop off the twins, Bloom turns to her mother pleadingly.

"No." Vanessa automatically denies before her daughter could say anything, her eyes professionally trained on the road.

Huffing, Bloom crosses her arms and pouts, pointedly ignoring her brothers' snickering as they exit the van. It was futile, but worth a shot.

Vanessa quickly finds a parking space, then mother and daughter enters the mall. Vanessa looks exuberant while Bloom looks as if she's being led to death row. Vanessa does not even have to glance at her daughter and she taps Bloom's nose. "Quit sulking, dear."

Easier said than done, but it is not like Bloom has any other choice. So as the bell tolls in her gloomy imagination, she trudges behind her mother to begin the dreaded shopping—killing—spree.

As per done every year, Bloom follows her mother and allows the woman to direct and choose everything needed. She only puts in her input when she does not fancy the suggestion of magical-girl themed supplies or the fairy backpack (looking back, it was such as cruel, _cruel_ irony). The changing room had to be her least favorite part of the entire annual expedition. It did not help that her mother kept trying to make her wear these frilly blouses and skirts. It was these endeavors that Bloom actually wished that there was a uniform dress code at school – but even then, skirts would be an option.

Thankfully it was time for lunch, so the two women ventured to the food court. As Vanessa went in line to order, Bloom stayed behind at their chosen table, surrounded by a bunch of shopping bags practically trapping her in a cage. Glancing down at the frilliness of a dress, she groans. Some of these outfits are too girly for her liking, but how could she say no when her mother shamelessly gushes at how beautiful she looks? Resigned to her future outfits, Bloom looks about the area: from the gossiping girls two tables away, to the children laughing at the play area, and a couple of daters cuddling it up to the point that she's starting to feel the green sickness of envy.

Being summer, the waiting lines are quite long, so her mom is going to be a while, long enough for the gossip girls two tables away to notice her.

One girl, with long black hair and triangular glasses, looks over her chair and smirks. "Well, well, if it isn't Fire Head." She and her posse gets up and approaches.

Bloom groans, seriously not in the mood for this. "What do you want, Mitzi?"

Mitzi slaps a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. "Is it now a crime to say hello to an old friend?"

Bloom glares. "We've since been below old friends, forever enemies is more appropriate."

Another girl with chopped violet-red hair looks down on Bloom. "What did you expect? Mitzi stepped up to a higher class, so naturally she needs friends of her league, especially a better redhead." She flips the long strand of her hair.

Bloom snorts as she crosses her arms. "Yes, and the mommy-I-can-do-it-myself hairstyle is the fad these days, huh Darma?"

Darma sneers and is itching to jump over the table, but Bloom gives a dangerous glint that dares her to try it. Flinching, Darma huffs to cling some dignity.

The third girl with long dull violet hair just rolls her brown eyes and files her nails.

Bloom spares a glance at the quietest of the snobby trio. ' _Always silent, that Sally.'_

Mitzi scoffs to regain Blooms attention. " _I'm_ going to have a party next weekend." She gloats.

But Bloom only blinks, appearing unimpressed. "Good for you."

"Everybody who's anybody is gonna be there." Mitzi pretends to check her nails.

Bloom leans back on her chair. "Uh-huh…"

"You _might_ have a place there, if you ask nicely."

Playing along, Bloom gasps. "Oh, Mitzi, you mean you actually want me there… you finally picked a maid's outfit for me." She finishes in a deadpan.

Mitzi snorts. "If you'll be like that, you must be happy with your loser status."

Bloom smirks then. "More so I'm happy with a life of dry feet. It must be a pain, stepping on shallow puddles all the time, especially with those heels."

Looking genuinely offended, Mitzi begins to sneer.

"Mitzi?" Vanessa returns back with a full tray.

Mitzi's back is to Bloom's mother, so she had time to regain composure and turn around with a preppy facade. "Mrs. Bixby! Hi!"

Bloom groans as the two shares a hug. She begrudgingly listens as they compliment how well they looked and asked how the other was doing. She rolls her eyes at how Mitzi is milking it by expressing utter 'delight' over hearing how much the twins have grown.

"Well, me and the girls should go." Mitzi ends the small-talk and look towards Bloom with a smiley face that's just too friendly. "By Bloom, hope to see you at my party!" She waves as she and her party walks away.

"A party?" Vanessa sits down in front of her daughter. "Mitzi invited you?"

Bloom tries hard not to roll her eyes this time. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going."

Her mother actually looks surprised. "Why not, sweetie?"

Bloom sighs as she reaches for her pizza and hot sauce. "Mom, it's been six years, surely you noticed by now."

"Honey… you and Mitzi used to be close friends." Vanessa softly says.

Bloom shrugs. "That was before her dad got a better job and exchanged the quality of real friends for the quantity of fake friends." She finish squirting a spiral of hot sauce on her pizza. "Besides, I do have friends - real friends, so I'm not lone wolf or anything."

Vanessa sighs as she opens her salad. "Roxy and Selina are nice girls, but I just don't understand how you and Mitzi could just fall apart like that. She was the very first friend you ever had, it's just sad that it ended the way it did."

"I tried to keep it, Mom, but Mitzi made it clear what's more important to her." Bloom earnestly states, effectively ending the conversation.

Mother and daughter quietly eat their food, restocking on energy for the next round of shopping.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I figured the idea of Mitzi and Bloom having been friends once upon a time would be more interesting than Mitzi always having been the bully. Because a lot of us have been there, right? We made friends as kids and we think we'll be friends forever. But with time things change and we change and all of a sudden that friend is not a friend anymore, sometimes that so-called friend becomes an enemy.**

 **Lord knows I've been there, and it wasn't fun.**


End file.
